league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Leona
Backstory Leona was born to a reaper father and Ban Sidhe mother, making her a creature no one had ever thought would exist. Her father was obsessed with power and seeing as Leona had a special gift that brought mortals to death he abused that power for his own gains. As a young child she was taught to fight and kill for him, collecting all the souls he forcibly ended. Leona endured verbal, physical, and mental abuse from this man for 200 years before she decided the only way he would stop would be to sew her own mouth shut so she could no longer sing, and therefore kill. She ran away from him after her mother mysteriously disappeared.Because of her years of abuse, Leona has developed a strong fear towards every man she sees, this can be changed so long as she feels she would be able to trust said man. Leona managed to stay out of his grasps for another 400 before she stumbled upon the Reapers of the Mist, and joined their ranks, where she now lives free of fear, well sometimes, amongst her new family. Powers # Leonas voice: Leona being half ban sidhe has given her the special ability of her voice. Where as a pure blood a ban sidhe foretells of an oncoming death, leona's voice is the one that will cause the death. Though she has learned that if her mood is different she can do different things with it. If she is angry or scared, she will cause death to any mortal who can hear her. If she is brave she will put them to sleep, if she is happy, she will bring good luck or cleanse the mind of the sick. She cannot heal with her voice but she has noticed if she is strong willed she will be able to ease the pains of someone who is ill or injured. # Leona's sythe: Leona was given a special sythe from her father when she was young. She was trained to perfection in using it for 200 years and still knows how to wield it, she refuses to use it to kill but will sometimes summon it to her hand if she wants to feel more brave, as the weapon provides a sort of comfort to her. The sythe is seven feet tall and forged in a black metal, the blade itself are red as the blood that stained them so many years ago. The sythe is double bladed, one on top and one down below. The sythe will stay in only her hand, were anyone else attempt to wield it it would simply vanish as if turned to smoke. # Floating: Leona, since a ban sidhe is a spirit type fae, is able to float much like one of those of her pureblooded species. She cannot do it for long periods of time or go very high but it can be very useful when teleportation is not an option. Though mostly it is used when she is startled to get out of an area.